Riders of dimensions
by gaikingthegreat
Summary: Several ponies, dragons and people are banished from their respective dimensions. Now their back and have stories to tell. Crossover between Kamen Rider, MLP with several OC's, Nanoha, Four transformer shows and fall of equestria
1. Back story Drive appears

It was twenty five years ago that Nightmare Moon returned from her thousand year long banishment to the very source of her huge power: the moon.

Celestia had sent her student; Twilight Sparkle to ponyville, in order to oversee the preparations for the summer sun celebration. However, Twilight had read about Nightmare Moon earlier that day and lead five other mares into the everfree forest, in order to obtain the elements of harmony. After passing through several obstacles that had been set up by the evil Alicorn, they reached the Castle Of The Two Sisters, in the main hall were the fossilised forms of the Elements, the other mares left the room while Twilight attempted to activate the magical artifacts. Only to fail as Nightmare Moon appear and dragged the young unicorn through a Forced Teleportation, over the next few minutes the two went through a game of cat and mouse as Twilight had managed to learn the Teleportation spell from the evil Alicorn. The other mares then managed to find them and Twilight realized that the Elements Of Harmony were not meant to be used by a single user, but one for each element.

Applejack became the Element Of Honesty, while Pinkie Pie was announced Laughter. Fluttershy got named Kindness and Rainbow Dash was pronounced Loyalty. Finally Rarity got chosen to become Generosity and the Element Of Magic since she was the one that brought them together. Nightmare Moon was defeated by the Harmony Rainbow turning her back into Princess Luna.

About a year later the Bearers Of Harmony faced off against Discord, Lord Of Chaos and Disorder. He stole the Elements Of Harmony and tricked the mane 6 into going into the castle maze, with a riddle. Or at least he tried to, Twilight had stopped the others explaining that the last line of a riddle often changed the meaning of the whole thing! After about ten minutes, she figured out that their adventures started with the book about the Elements in ponyville, after getting back to the library, the found out that the book had been hollowed out and the Elements were inside it. When Discord showed up looking for them, his look for shock was going to be stuck on his face for a long time!

Their next adventure was that they went into a town in the south of Equestria called 'Our Town'. It turned out that all of the ponies there were equal, thanks to the fact that the town's leader: Starlight Glimmer had the power to removed the Cutie Marks of ponies and replace them with equal signs. She managed to trick the mane 6 into the cave where she kept the marks and remove their, drastically weakening their ability. However the next day, Fluttershy noticed something off about Starlight, all of the ponies had dull coats, but her's was still bright. So after following the town leader, she found out that Starlight's equal was just make up and used a bucket of water to exposed the purple pony to the town. Leading to a rebellion, where Starlight was forced to flee with the mane 6's cutie marks, only to be chased and the jars that the marks were in to be smash, resulting in the final 6 marks returning.

Starlight then showed up at the end of the year, using an improved version of Star Swirl The Bearded's time travel spell she went back in time to stop the Sonic Rainboom that brought Twilight and her friends together. After Twilight managed to drag Starlight into a timeline that had been created, the second purple unicorn accepted her offer of friendship.

About a year later, the mane 6, or 7 now were invited to the wedding of Twilight's brother Shining Armour and Princess Cadance (I'm not writing her real name! It's to long!) However Twilight noticed that something was off about Cadance, who she had known for years. That Cadence was kind, caring and thoughtful.

This Cadance had insulted the food and gotten bucked out of the kitchen, been punched for insulting Rainbow Dash's flying skills, made Pinkie Pie cry by insulting her party planning, driving Rarity insane by constantly complaining about the dress and it took the rest of them mane 7 to stop Fluttershy from strangling her after she hit one of the birds in the choir. Shortly after which Twilight heard her singing, which convinced the purple unicorn that her babysitter was evil! She and the other took it to Princess Celestia. However, the white unicorn disowned Twilight as his sister and told them not to come to the wedding and Princess Celestia banished them! In the real wedding Princess Luna barged in with the real Cadance. The fake then revealed herself as Chrysalis, Queen of the changelings, both Luna and Celestia attacked the bug like pony. However, Chrysalis had been absorbing love from Shining Armour and converting it into magic for over a week, combined with the fact that Celestia was never very good at fighting, the Sun Princess was out in one attack, with Luna following shortly after as being on the moon for a thousand years had permanently damaged the magic circuits within her horn.

It would have been over for the ponies, if 'they' hadn't appeared, seven humans dressed in different kinds of clothes, with a belt of power around their waists. They beat Chrysalis in seconds before vanishing into thin air.

Humans had been around for as long as the rest of the species on Eques had been. However even the Diamond Dogs were smarter than these ape like creatures. Among ponies they were treated like pets in general, but others like Griffons hunted them for food, as did most of the other meat eaters. To see seven, let alone one talking and using magic that was on equal ground to Alicorn Magic was unheard of!

However, when Cadence found out what Shining Armour and Celestia did to Twilight and the rest of the mane 6, she sworn that she would never marry until Twilight returned. Luna had also been furious at her sister, as had the family and friends of the mane 7. Spike had left Equestria all together, as he wanted to be nowhere near the monster that had banished the mare he thought of as a mother.

It was about a year later that the Crystal Empire had returned, Cadance had left for the north of Equestria along, despite the fact that Celestia had wanted her to take Shining Armour with her. She had found the crystal heart with ease as her love magic guided her right to it, resulting in Sombra getting ripped apart.

Luna had then been sent to track down Triek who had escaped Tartarus and was draining magic from ponies, she had found him at night (when she was at her full power) at beat him to a pulp, since he was nowhere near strong enough to take on an Alicorn.

Then an evil greater than Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis, Sombra and Tirek combined, the robo's. About a year and a half after Tirek had been sent back to prison, some explorer's Daring Doo among them had discovered a tomb, it contained all kinds of metal statues and some kind of computers! But these ones were over a century more advanced than the ones that Eques had started to develop. All of it was written in equestrian, so it was easy enough to translate. They then found out that these beings were called robots and could move, they had been used to make the lives of their creator's much easier, but when the species that had been responsible for building them was whipped out, they were vacuumed sealed away, so that they could be used again eventually.

Within the year they were up and running again, as a result the life of the ponies was much easier, however the robot's programming included a mind link that made sure all of the robots could speak to each other in their heads, better coordinating their tasks and movements. When they were brought back online there was several ponies who thought that this would be a bad idea, but in a world that was governed by harmony magic, who wouldn't want their servants to be more harmonious? With that thought in mind the concerns were completely ignored!

However after two years, it was clear that they should have been listened too. Five of the robots that worked on the police force saw a filly being bullied by several colts. They had the thought: "Why do ponies rule over robots when they hurt each other? Robots never do that? So wouldn't it be better if the world was ruled by robots?" Thanks to the network, every robot in equestria heard that, for a whole month they argued! Eventually, that actions of those give bullies condemned over a thousand! The machines turned on those who had reactivated! As a result the Princesses were forced to abandon over three quarters of Equestria.

The robots ripped apart whatever living thing that they could get their limbs on, as a result Pegasi and Earth Ponies were now endangered species! Unicorns weren't so bad since horned ponies with enough magic needed to blast through metal were a lot more common, than Pegasi that were able to get enough or Earth Ponies that had enough strength.

A month later the robots had made robotization rays. If a pony was hit by one, then they would be transformed into a robot that was loyal to the cause. By this time it had been discovered that they robots were what whipped out their original creators.

After about two years of war, things got either better or worse for the Unicorns. The robots had been… dissatisfied with their progress, as a result they had decided that they needed to fight fire with fire. Or in this case magic with magic. They had found a way to extract the magic out of a pony and store it within their own. However it took a lot of time and effort to get it out of a Pegasi or an Earth Pony, so now the robots only tried to capture the Unicorns, not kill them.

Today was the day of the final battle, it would be taking place between Ponyville and Canterlot, after which the resistance would be unable to fight anymore. It was well known that four of the five robots that had the 'rebellion thought' would be in this battle, so defeat was bound to happen.

The reason? The Rainbow Of Darkness. It was a magic artifact that had been left by Lord Tirek, Tirek's predecessor. The robot's leaders had found it and used it one their follower's, as a result the robots now had the ability to regenerate.

Which is why everypony in the resistance base was surprised when they saw the soldiers returning, alongside many other ponies most of whom they recognised as former resistance member that had been robotized or citizen that had been lost in the early days.

Twilight Velvet, alongside her two lost Daughter's Sunset Shimmer and Trixie, both of home had been kidnapped at birth, along with the third member of the triplets: Starlight Glimmer. Stepped forwards: "N - N - Night Light?" She gasped with tears in her eyes. "Is i - it really y - y - you!?"

The stallion nodded: "It's me alright"

Instantly the mare who had lost everything flung herself into husband's hooves. "H - H - How?!" She stammered after she stopped crying. "I thought that the robotization was irreversible!"

"It'll be explained in a few minutes"

Earth one: Several years ago:

* * *

Walking into a museum were seven people, two were clearly robots, while the the others were humans girls. Each girl were what looked like some kind of school uniform, with a white shirt, under a red jacket, white stocking and black mary jane shoes. Each one had a bright cheerful smile on their face, but on the inside they were trying to do blink, move, scream or do anything out of their own free will, just as they had been doing ever since this waking nightmare started.

Several years ago a family that consisted of a father, a mother and an eight year old daughter, had found a five year old girl on the street dying of cold, since it was the middle of winter. After weeks of searching, they had found no records of her existence and she had memory loss, all she remembered that her name was Twilight Sparkle, so they had adopted her.

But the father was in the special forces, while the mother was a member of the army, as a result they were often away for weeks at a time, so a sitter had to look after the kids until, Lucy was old enough to look after her sister.

However, one day Twilight had accidently destroyed one of her sister's dolls, while helping move a desk. About a month later on Lucy's birthday, Twilight had been dressed up as a Hyper-doll, which was a new type of remote controlled robot that had appeared on the market over twenty years ago. A control chip had been applied to the back of Twilight's neck which made her a prisoner inside her own body, unable to do anything but obey orders. Twilight had been taken to Hyper-doll world, a city the residence of which were all Hyper-Dolls, the purple haired girl had been put in a maids outfit and sent to work in the royal place. The next day she had been brought by her own family! Lucy had revealed that she had slipped control chips on their parents, after which they had walked home, before Lucy had their mother put a control chip on Lucy, one of her friend while she was helping set up Twilight's new room.

The next day they had gone to a fair and been part of a Hyper-doll race, before going to a fun house for Twilight's eleventh birthday, in which they were forced to go on a long rock climb. The next day, they had awoken in the park and been forced to ballet dance in a random direction and been found by a bride who was getting married in a week. Only for the situation to get even worse, when Twilight's family arrived and volunteered the purple haired girl and Amy to be bridesmaids. Over the next week the two had been soldiers at the Hyper-doll world army barracks, with Twilight's mother as their commanding officer. After the wedding Twilight and Amy had been dressed up as brides and been married to each other.

Then they'd been taken to the Hyper-doll factory, which had malfunctioned, dressing all of them as Hyper-dolls. They been taken back home, where a robo mummy and a robo daddy had been waiting. That was a week ago, now they were visiting the museum.

None of them were aware of what fate awaited them.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

It happened so fast!

One moment Twilight's body was walking through the museum, when she felt an enormous pain in her chest, then nothing!

 **[Drive Type Speed!]**

*Upbeat jazz music!*

A mechanical voice yelled those words and Twilight felt power shoot through her veins! All the weakness vanished as she jumped to her feet, in some kind of combat stance.

"Hum? So you still alive" Commented a voice.

Twilight spun around and saw a frightening sight the museum had become the location of a massacre! Blood was everywhere and bodies littered the floor! Some had been ripped in half and others had clearly died of what looked like bullet wounds.

Standing among the corpses were three humans but they were totally coated in what looked like rubber, their head's looked like they were made of white rubber, whereas their bodies were all grey and their heads also looked like different animals. The leader's looked like a cobra's head, while the other two had the heads of a bat and a spider's head.

"Why?" Demanded Twilight with head down so that her hair's shadow shielded her eyes.

The spider doll as it will now be called tilted its head to the side. "Why what?"

"Why did you kill them?!"

"Not one of them had looks good enough for us to even try and copy" Shrugged the Spider doll.

"That's it?" Demanded Twilight quietly. "Thats your justification for taking away human lives?!"

"What are you going to do about it" The Cobra walked up to Twilight and pulled its hand back for a punch.

Suddenly Twilight moves to the side slightly, dodging the punch and slamming her fist into the robot's face, sending it flying back.

"I'm going to kill you!" Whispered the newly born Kamen rider Tan. With that she ran towards the other two robo's, catching a glimpse of herself in a shard of glass as she ran:

She now had short hair that only reached to the top of her neck, it was bright red, with two black highlights cutting through the outside of it, two thick white highlights moving through the middle of it and between them was a barely visible bright blue highlight. Her skin had the same colour and complexion as before, but her eyes had turned bright silver and almost seemed to glow dully.

Her headgear consisted of a red forehead protector, with the same colour scheme and highlights as her hair. In the centre of it was a silver R within an equally silver circle. Her mouth and the bottom of her nose were covered by a silver mask that looked like two pieces of metal, that had been bolted together with six rivets (three on each side). The mask was decorated with what looked like silver pipes that would normally be seen within an engine block, on the back of the mask were what looked like a pair of black exhaust port openings. Finally, over each ear was a black circle, with red outlines and a silver R within them Coming out of them were a pair of red horns that were connected behind her head by what looked like a red rear wing, that would normally be seen on a sport or race car.

Her attire was comprised of a sleeveless vest that showed off her firm abs that had clearly come from hours of working out. The vest had a tire going around it from her right bottom rib to her left shoulder, like a sash. On the top of the vest's left breast was a small silver line, while on the other side of the tire / sash was a black triangle. Her waist was adorned by a red skirt that stopped about halfway down her upper legs that had black vertical lines running through it, under this was a pair of pitch black biker shorts that reached halfway down her upper legs. Her hands were adorned by black fingerless half - palm gloves, while her feet were covered by roller blades the middle of which were black. The buckles were silver, while the wheels were black with red centres.

Her armour consisted of pointed red shoulder guards, the front of which were black, on the ends of them were black vents and above those was a yellow / orange light, also these were shaped like the back corners of a car. On each arm she wore a red thin arm guard, that was pointed over her elbows. Just before said joins was what looked like a silver gas cap with a black triangle below it. A silver bracelet shielded her right wrist as her other was taken up by the Shift Brace. On her knees were silver grill shaped knee guards, with bright red shin armour, that was very thin, clearly built for speed. Her armour was completed by red armour on the back of her hands that had a spike over each of her outer knuckles.

The tire that went around her chest was pitch black, it had a red line emerging from the edges of it and the words 'TYPE SPEED' printed in pure white along the sides of the tire.

Around her waist was a red belt with the Drive Driver for a buckle. It looked like a silver car dashboard that, that had a speedometer shaped screen in the centre of it called the Dash Screen, it displayed a red R on a black background. On the right side of the Driver was a small red key called the Advanced Ignition.

Her gear was completed by the Shift Brace, it looked like a black shift gear with a Shift Car taking the place of the lever. It was outlined in silver, with a red button on the right side called the Finisher Igniter. The brace was held on by a red strap and on top of it was a red Shift car with black wheels, yellow headlights, a black roof, a black windshield and two white lines cutting through it. This is Shift Speed.

"How do I know all that?" Thought the red haired girl as she jumped and slammed her left knee into the bat doll's face. Before spinning round and landing a left hook into the side of the creature's head, knocking it down.

The cobra doll came up behind her and tried to punched the girl, only for Twilight to dodge and tried to perform a sweeping kick.

*Clang!*

"GAH!"

'Tried' being the keyword here. "Note to self, the cobra is the strong one!" thought the frustrated girl as she hopped up and down on one foot.

*BAM!*

Her distraction had cost the red haired girl a punch to the stomach, she was sent flying into a pillar. "That hurt!" She growled.

"Like we care!" Shouted the Bat doll as it shot energy bullets from its fingers at Twilight, who tried to dodge, but several of the shots hit her legs, slowing her down.

"Shit!" Before she could do anything the unnamed Kamen Rider Tan found herself locked in combat with the Spider type, and was getting her butt kick! Although she could keep up with it and it's hull was not as armoured as the Cobra's, with the bat still managing to hit her despite the fact that the spider was between them, she was taking a lot of his that caused the red haired girl to let several attacks get through her guard. Then the Cobra joined in, but not in the way that Twilight thought. It's chest opened up revealing a giant cannon! "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" The red haired girl tried to get out of the way but the bat managed to hit her leg, causing Twilight to fall. The beam then hit her, sending the red warrior flying, through a dinosaur skeleton!

"Damn it! This is getting me nowhere!" She glanced up at her head's up display, seen that another hit like that and she'd be dead!

"What am I supposed to do now?!" She screamed in her head.

 **[Pump me once to use your power!]** shouted an known voice surprising the red haired girl.

"Who said that?!"

 **[I'm on your wrist!]**

Twilight looked at the Shift Brace and saw Shift Speed light up: [Hi!]

"Y - Y - You can talk!" She squeaked.

 **[Yup!]**

"Why? Why am not surprised anymore?!" Demanded Twilight after a few moments of silence.

 **[Don't know. Now do what I said!]**

The Kamen Rider Tan nodded as she rolled out of the way of the Cobra, right into the stream of bullets that the bat had sent at her! Just before they could hit Twilight pumped Shift Speed once:

 **[Speed!]** roared the Drive Driver.

Suddenly, everything slowed down for Twilight, even the shots were moving really slow!

"H - How?!" She gasped as she took several steps backwards, to get some breathing room.

 **[Currently, your in your Type Speed armour using the move called 'Speed Run' It basically allows you to move so fast that it looks like time is slowing down, but-]**

Suddenly the Speed Run ended and the bullets hit Twilight. "WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed.

 **[-It only lasts for ten seconds]**

"TELL ME THAT SOONER NEXT TIME" Suddenly Twilight noticed that the Cobra doll was charging its cannon again, she was about to roll out of the way, when the spider spat out a web that stuck her foot to the floor!

[ **Quick! Pump me twice! Then block it with your forearm armour!]**

"I hope that I'm not making a mistake!"

 **[SP-SPEED!]**

Twilight threw up her arms and block the beam! To her amazement it started to swirl inwards, getting absorbed into the Absorption Caps near the end of the forearm armour.

"Whoa!" Gapped Twilight as her forearms buzzed with power!

 **[Now punch forwards!]**

Twilight obeyed and a fist of energy shot out of each of her hands, hitting the Cobra robo and exploding violently.

"What. Was. That!" Demanded Twilight as she jumped behind a suit of armour for cover.

 **[Each Shift Car give you three moves and a Finishing Attack. In my case it's a movement technique, a defence technique and an attacking ability.]**

"Wait, all the Shift Cars?!" Demanded Twilight. "As in there are more of you?"

 **[Yep! Come on Flare, come on Spike and Shadow!]**

*Electric guitar squeal*

*Dubstep music warble*

*Shamen strum, slicing sounds*

Three Shift Cars appeared, each one looked like some kind of hot rod. The first was bright orange, with a dark orange windshield and dark orange tires, it's also covered in flame like patterns. The second is neon green with a purple windshield and lime green tires, also it was covered in bumps. The final Shift Car was dark purple, with black tires and a yellow windshield, on its hood was a light purple ninja star. These are known as Shift, Max Flare, Funky Spike and Midnight Shadow.

They all drove on a mini road that had appeared out of thin air and leapt onto a Shift Car holder that had appeared on their owner's waist.

"...So how do I use these?" Questioned Twilight as she took Shift Max Flare out of the holder.

 **[First, turn the Advanced Ignition to unlock me from the Shift Landing Panel!]**

Twilight did so, avoiding several blows from the Cobra and ducking behind it, so that the bat's shot impacted on its fellow doll instead of her.

 **[Second; Flip the back of Max Flare around so that it looks like a lever!]**

Twilight ducked another swing from the Cobra and weaved around several from the Spider, the second she did so, Shift Speed's back flipped around, so that it now looked like a car.

 **[Now put it onto the Shift Landing Panel and flick it!]**

With that the red Shift Car launched itself off the Shift Brace, ramming into the bat, that had been about to shoot at the red haired girl. "Fast!" She shouted since it had cleared a 10 metre gap in about two seconds! Shaking off her shock Twilight placed Shift Max Flare into the Shift Brace and pumped it:

 **[TIRE KOUKAN!]**

"Tire Change?" Questioned the girl was the Dash screen displayed the word 'GO' in red before it turned into a spinning wheel. Suddenly, an orange tire appeared, it was spinning like some kind of UFO. The tire was made of metal and had six flaps emerging from its outside, also the thing was on fire! Out of instinct Twilight ducked, causing the tire to slam into the Cobra doll, as it was charging her, knocking it down! The tire then hooked onto the speed tire, causing it to phase through Twilight and slam into the bat doll that had been getting ready to shoot again. The fire tire then phased through Twilight's body and locked into place around her chest, with a loud click.

 **[MAX FLARE!]**

*Electric guitar squeal*

Twilight's eyes, absorption caps and knee armour turned bright orange and the Dash Screen displayed a red flame on a black background.

"Flare? Then that means!" She pumped Shift Max Flare once and ran at the Cobra.

 **[MAX]**

Her hands burst into orange flames as she punched the robo, burning right through it's thick armour! The scream of "ARGH!" was music to her ears.

Suddenly, the spider shot a web at her again! "Nice try!"

 **[FLARE!]**

The Max Flare Tire burst into flame that rapidly burned away her bonds. Seeing the cobra running at her again, Twilight ducked and kicked it back, before pumping the Shift Car thrice.

 **[MAX FLARE!]**

A fiery copy of the max flare tire appeared in front of Twilight. "Flare Tornado Striker!" With that she kicked the tire at the doll, which caused it to expand into a tornado of orange fire, lifting the doll into the air, scorching it!

The Spider ran at Twilight, who ducked and threw a punch, sending it staggering, allowing her to change Shift Max Flare for Shift Funky Spike.

 **[Tire Koukan! Funky Spike!]**

*Dubstep music warble*

This tire was neon green with spikes all around the outside of it. It also caused her eyes to change to the same colour, as did the Absorption caps and the knee armour.

The bat fired several shots at Twilight, who rolled out of the way and flicked Shift Funky Spike.

 **[Funky!]**

The spikes on the tire shot off and regenerated instantly, hitting the bat's wings and making them unusable, it hit the ground with a loud crash.

The spider and cobra engaged Twilight in close combat, only to receive several lightning fast spiked punches. When she pumped Shift Funky Spike twice:

 **[Spike!]**

Twilight then leapt over the spider robo and grabbed it in a headlock so that the Funky Spike tire was pressing into its back. "Spike tire shredder!"

 **[Funky Spike!]**

The tire started to spin and ripped through the doll's back like a chainsaw, throwing it into the air, where it blew up!

"One down, two to go!" Muttered Twilight, even as she switch Funky Spike for Midnight Shadow.

 **[Tire Koukan! Midnight Shadow!]**

*Shamen Strum, Slicing Sounds*

The Midnight Shadow Tire was purple and looked like some kind of ninja star.

Without wasting time, Twilight pumped Shift Midnight Shadow twice.

 **[Shadow!]**

With that she generated several purple energy ninja stars and hurled them at the doll's, the spider was able to knock the ones aimed at it away, but they tore right through the bat!

"Time… to… end… this!" panted Twilight now heavily exhausted, as she changed back to Type Speed.

 **[Drive Type Speed!]**

*Upbeat Jazz Music*

Twilight then hit the finisher ignition and pumped Shift Speed.

 **[THE FINISHER! FULL THROTTLE! SPEED!]**

The red haired girl crouched down and allowed her last of her energy to gather in her right foot.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Screamed the last doll as its hands started to heat up with black energy.

Twilight finished building up energy within her foot, causing her whole leg from her knee downwards to start glowing a brilliant red.

 **"Speed"** she muttered as the crouched.

"Ten finger Shadow" Growled the doll as it brought its hands back.

 **"Drop!"** roared Twilight as she leapt into the air.

"Pistol!" Finished the doll as it brought its hands forwards.

The two collide. "Why? Why do you fight against the inevitable and the greater good? Humans have caused nothing but pain! Wouldn't it be better to just give into order?! To become a doll and sever our goddess!?"

Twilight could feel that she was now winning. "Because that's what humans are! Our whole history has been based around chaos! Why would we want to change who we are?! And why the heck would I want to give up my free will when I just GOT IT BACK!?"

At that very moment the doll ran out of energy and Twilight's Speed Drop smashed it to scrap!

As Twilight staggered out of the museum she thought: _"This is just the start of my journey! Who knows? Maybe someone will join me along the way, hopefully a hot girl!"_


	2. S1E2P1 Legend 7 vs robo's part 1

Season 1 Episode 2 Part 1 Legend 7 vs Robo's part 1

Princess Celestia then projected a large orb into the air called a **memory orb.** It was silver and several metres in diameter. At first the surface of it was purely white, but then colour started to slowly leak across the surface, making it look like some kind of deformed rainbow. After about a minute different colours started to fuse, forming into images. **The Memory Orb** was completed when it started to project sound!

Within the **Memory Orb**

A female mare was hiding behind a tree. " _It's over, we've failed!"_ She thought in despair. Bright Breeze had been with her squad, attempting to destroy a robotic magic recharger station. They had expected a light guard, consisting of 200 robots, none of which had AMS (Anti Magic Shielding), all of which were ranged combat wolf's or close combat paraspirits. The former took several blasts to destroy, while the latter died in a single hit. However, their information was wrong. A bull robo was with the other robo guards, it had a HUGE cannon within its body that had converted over half of the Royal Guards that were attacking the station in a SINGLE SHOT.

Now here Bright Breeze was, on the ground with one leg bleeding and both her wings had been robotized and were trying to drag her back towards the robo's, it was taking all of the mare's rapidly depleting strength to keep herself in one place!

Suddenly, the twenty five year old mare, heard the sound of a cannon powering up. A brief look to her left revealed that the bull had pinpointed her location and was powering up its cannon. " _Twilight, I'm sorry!"_ This mare was one of Twilight's guards during the purple unicorn's time in the castle. " _It looks like I won't be able to welcome you back"_

With a loud report the cannon fired!

 **[For - For - Formula!]**

" **Racing Run!"**

Suddenly Bright Breeze was grabbed around her barrel, before she could blink, the mare found the landscape blurring by at unbelievable speed!

Then it stopped and the dizzy mare felt herself being set down. She looked up at her saviour and felt her breath catching in her throat.

Standing in front of her was a human! These ape like creatures had lived on equestria for as long as all of the other species, but they had the mental capabilities of a mindless animal. For the most part they were treated as pets, among the ponies, while changeling and griffons hunted them for meat and love.

But all humans wear simple look clothes or rags for the less caring higher class.

This one was different:

She had fair skin, bright purple eyes and seemed to shine with energy and short pitch black hair that was pulled into a pair of pig tails.

Her headgear consisted of a bright yellow helmet that had a large silver vent on the top of it and two dark blue lines cutting through the centre of it. A yellow forehead protector adorned the upper section of her head and it had a silver R within a silver circle in the centre of it. Going across her eyes was a black visor that was shaped like a pair of sunglasses and was connected behind her head by a black rear wing. Finally, her mouth and the lower half of her nose were covered by a silver mask that looked like two piece of metal that had been bolted together by three rivets on each side. The parts that covered her lower jaw were decorated by silver pipe like patterns that would normally be seen within an engine black.

Her attire consisted of white chestplate that looked like the front of a formula one race car. It was held on by four white straps, the upper two of which went over her shoulder, while the lower two went under her arms. Their purpose was to connect the chestplate to the back plate which looked like the back of a formula one race car. Her lower privates were covered only by blue panties, they had a strap going around her waists, and a second pair of thinner straps above them, between her legs was a pair of blue spikes. Her attire was completed by dark blue fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbows and had a five inch spike on each side of of her elbows. Also, her feet were adorned by dark blue knee high boots, the back of white were black, as were the parts that covered her toes.

Her armour was comprised of her breastplate, backplate, dark blue forearm and shin armour. As well as silver knee armour and yellow armoured anklets around her ankles

On each forearm just below her elbows was a black tire, with the words 'TYPE FORMULA' printed in white on each side.

The Drive Driver, now displayed a red F on a black background, while the Shift Brace's Shift Landing Panel held a Shift Lever that looked like a blue formula one race car called Shift Formula.

But what caught the mare off guard was the mark on the inside of the girl's right upper leg, it was a dark pink star six pointed, over a four pointed white star, with five more three pointed white stars around it. This was the Cutie Mark of Twilight Sparkle!

Outside the **Memory Orb:**

" _I - Is it possible!?"_ thought the mother of Sunset Shimmer and Trixie Lulamoon.

Inside the **Memory Orb:**

"T - T - Twilight?" Stammered Bright Breeze.

The mask that visor vanished in a burst of magic, revealing the girl's face whom gave her a sad smile. "It's me, but I've been going by Kamen Rider Tan: Drive"

It took a few seconds for the mare to shake off her shock at hearing a human SPEAK! "Prove it. What did I give Twilight for her seventh birthday"

"A royal guard plushie" Came the simple reply.

With that Bright Breeze threw herself into the mare turned human's arms, sobbing loudly. "I'm s - so sorry I - I went along with Celestia decision to banish you!" She cried. Bright Breeze had been one of the guards to hold Twilight and the rest of the mane 6 down while Celestia cast the spell.

Twilight / Drive ran her fingers through her old care takers mane softly. "Shh, it's ok, I don't blame you or Celestia, you were both under stress of the wedding and the invasion threat, so it was understable to panic. Of course that doesn't mean that I'm not going to lock her in a room with Rainbow Dash and Applejack"

Bright Breeze was relieved when Twilight said that she didn't hate her, when the rider said that she didn't blame Celestia the mare looked like she was about to start yelling, but calmed down when she heard the girl's reason and was grinning evilly when she heard what Twilight planned to do. Then she frowned. "Twilight, as strong as Rainbow Dash and Applejack are, I'm not sure they'd be able to hurt an Alicorn" Bright Breeze frown further. "Especially if they've lost their Earth Pony and Pegasi magic, like you have your Unicorn Magic." Suddenly the mare covered her mouth, afraid that she had just offended her friend.

To her surprise instead of being offended, Twilight just chuckled. "I might have lost my Unicorn magic, but me and my friends have something far better!" With that her mask reappeared, along with her visor and she pumped Shift Formula thrice.

 **[For - For - Formula!]**

Bright Breeze's eyes grew wide as dinner plates. "Wait you were the one!-"

*Formula one racing car noise*

Twilight had vanished and the sounds of fighting were coming from the charging station. Still fighting against her robotic wings, Bright Breeze managed to crawl over to the tree line and saw an amazing sight.

Twilight and six other humans were fighting the robots and wining!

Twilight was a blur of blue as she stopped for a second to slam her fist into one robot then zoom away. " _This is getting me nowhere!"_ With that she pumped Shift Formula twice and then thrice.

 **[For - Formula! For - For- Formula!]**

" **Rapid Formula Whirling Puncher."**

Drive / Twilight then started punching forwards rapidly, out one came a fist sized tornado!

The second human had fair skin, long dark orange wavy hair that reached to her shoulder blades, purple eyes that had a white pupil instead of a black one.

Her headgear consisted of a dark orange forehead protector with a black horizontal line running through it and a black mask that covered the lower half of her face, it had a dark yellow thick V printed on it.

Her attire consisted of a bodysuit that reached from her neck just past her wrist and ankles. It was coloured dark orange, with the middle of the suit having a thick dark yellow line running down the middle of it, from her neck to her crotch, that got slightly bigger around breasts, in the end it looked like some kind of four pointed star. The inside of the suit's sleeves, half of the upper legs and the front of the lower legs were all dark yellow. The back of her gloves were coloured dark orange, while the inside were dark yellow. Her attire was completed by a pair of dark orange combat boots with a slight

heel about ¼ of an inch in height. Also, on each wrist and ankle she wore a silver metal band, except for her right wrist, that one was the same dark orange as her bodysuit. Each hand held a different coloured shape; the right one held an orange circle, the left a black square, the right anklet contained a blue x and its counterpart held a yellow triangle. Coming out of the top of the bodysuit was a cone shaped hood, with a black circle looping around the top of it.

Her attire was then completed by several accessories. Going around her neck was a dark purple choker, a strap of the same colour lead from it to another strap that went across her breasts. A pair of straps looped around each side of her ribs, leading from the parts of the strap that went across her tits to the part that went across her shoulder blades. Two dark purple belts cross over her hips and across her groin in an X shape, each of which held several Astro Switches. Finally, around her right lower leg were two buckles.

Around her waist was a silver belt with the Fourze Driver for a buckle. The Driver looked like some kind of control panel. In the centre of it was the Status Screen, which displayed a humanoid figure with a pair of shapes on each arm and leg that were identical to the ones on her forearm guards and shin armour. The lower circle had the dark orange number 80 within it. On each side of the screen were four Switch Slots, in two rows, each of which held two Slots, also the outer two right slots were circle shaped, the inner two right slots were shaped like X's, next; the outer two left slots were designed to be squares and the final two looked like triangles. In the circle primary slot was the Dynamic Switch, it was dark orange, with a dark yellow V on the top of it that could be slid backwards. In all, the other Switch Slots were various switches of different shapes and colours.

In her hand was the Dynamic Axe, it had a dark orange handle, with four dark yellow curved blades making up the axe head and a dark purple Switch Slot on the back on the blades.

However the mark on the back of her neck, which consisted of three party balloons, the outer two being yellow and the inner one was coloured baby blue, proved her identity to be Pinkie Pie! However, her current ID was Kamen Rider Tan: Fourze: Dynamic States.

She swung the Dynamic Axe, cutting through several robotic Parapirits, suddenly, about ten robotic wolf's started to fire at her from behind, sending her flying!

"Owie!" Pinkie grunted as she pulled herself back to her feet. The wolf's all charged up their cannons and fired. "Nuts!" Pinkie scowled as she reached onto her straps to get an Astro Switch. " _There's no way that I'll make it! This is gonna hurt!"_

 **[Defend! Now!]**

 **The Mountain!**

Some kind of bright yellow magic circle appeared in front of Pinkie and a HUGE wall of earth sprung up in front of her!

"Are you ok Darling?!" Shouted a high class voice.

Pinkie glanced over to her old friend and nodded: "Yeah! Thanks!" She inserted a light blue Astro Switch into the Primary Triangle Slot.

 **[Wheel In!]**

Before activating it:

 **[Wheel On!]**

A light blue box appeared around her left foreleg and foot, attached to which was a pair of bright blue wheels. It looked like a segway overall.

Using the Wheel Module, she rocketed over the barrier and, spun round, ripping apart several of the mechanical paraspirits.

Cue: Mikazuki - Sayuri (Eng Sub + Romaji) [Ranpo Kitan: Game of Laplace ED] Full

Her allie simply chuckled. She had pale skin, long bright yellow hair that was pulled up in a pair of pigtails and dark yellow eyes.

Her headgear was comprised of a amber forehead protector with silver edges and a dragon like design engraved into the centre of it. Amber square shaped goggles across her eyes, with silver rims and straps. Her mask covered the lower half of her face and the bottom of her nose. It was amber coloured with silver edges and square shaped. Overall it looked like her face was covered by a thick solid square of amber. Her headgear was completed by a silver metal hairband, in the centre of which was an amber square shaped stone within a golden metal frame.

Her attire consisted a a sleeveless dress with a skirt that stopped just before her ankles, both the dress and the skirt were coloured pitch black. Over which she wore a amber trench coat with silver lines running around its edges and long black sleeves with amber cuffs, that had silver edges. Her hands were covered by black gloves and her feet by pitch black boots, along with black socks with silver outlines that reached halfway up her upper legs.

The girl's armour was comprised of a pair of amber yellow anklets around her ankles with silver frame work and bracelets of the same colour and design. Amber square shaped shoulder guards shielded her shoulders and were held on by silver square shaped frame work. Across her chest was a silver dragon's head with a pair of wings connecting the two sides of the Elemental Dragon Jacket together.

Around her waist was a silver belt with the Wizard Driver for a buckle. It looked like a black handprint on a turntable called the Hand Author. On each side of it was a small Shift lever that could be used to turn the Hand Author from left to right. Connected to the sides of the belt was a pair of rings chain holders, each one held a variety of different rings, most were silver with different patterns on them.

On each hand she wore a ring; the right was silver with a shield engraved into it and the left was amber with a dragon engraved onto it. These are the Defend and Land Dragon Rings respectively.

Her weapon was a silver double sided sword, with a pair of closeable Hand Author's for a guard and a silver handle. This is the Land Dragon Crusher.

The three diamond cutie mark on her left upper leg confirmed her identity as Rarity, former bearer of the element of generosity. Currently known as Kamen Rider Tan: Wizard Land Dragon Style.

All of a sudden, she sensed a build up of power, and looked to see the bull charging its cannon again. "I don't think so!" She opened the two Hand Authors on the Land Dragon Crush.

 **[Come on, crush and shake hands! Come on, crush and shake hands!]**

With that she scanned the Land Dragon Ring and a second ring that she had switched the Defend Ring for: It was silver and had a dragon with a drill for a tail engraved onto it.

 **[Land! Dragon! Drill! Crush Strike!]**

Rarity spun the weapon around several times, allowing ambre energy to gather around it, before she smashed it into the ground, sending a claw shaped blast of energy along it, at the same moment the bull robo fired.

The blast and claw slammed into each other with a deafening BOOM! After several seconds of ripping up the ground, the two canceled each other out.

End song

" _She - she really did it!"_ Thought Bright Breeze in amazement, as she watched Rarity, who ad gotten back to her feet and her hair was swaying within the breeze.. " _Only high level soldiers were able to stop a blast like that and it normally took every single bit of their strength to do so. Not only that, but last time that I saw Miss Rarity, she didn't know a single combat spell! What happened to her that gave her the sheer amount of magic required for her use a spell like that?!"_

Cue song: Sayuri - Sore wa Shiisana Hikari no Youna / Boku Dake Ga Inai Machi (ERASED) FULL ENDING

With form of warning half a dozen newly arrived Mole Robo jumped at Rarity from behind!

 **[Trigger! Maximum Gauntlet Drive!]**

 **[Luna! Maximum Drive!]**

A red bolt of energy hit each of the mole robo's before they were joined by several more that literally juggled them in mid air! Once the robo's hand been reduced to scrap metal, the bolts dispersed.

"You ok?" Questioned an energetic voice.

Pause Song.

This human had skin that was slightly flushed, deep magenta eyes, rainbow coloured hair that reached to her shoulder blades and a tom boyish, athletic figure.

Her headgear was comprised of a metallic mask that was bright red, with a pair of bright blue eyes, three black horizontal lines went across the part that covered her face and a vertical red rectangle with a golden V coming out of it was situated on the mask's forehead. (It looks like the face of a gundam)

The girl's attire was comprised of a red sleeveless top that left her abdomen exposed and her shoulders exposed, it also went around her neck and looked like a triangle, with a turned up collar around the aforementioned neck. Her lower body was covered by a red skirt, the top of which was shaped like a V that in only went about a third of the way down her upper legs. Around the middle of her left upper leg was a golden band and a red band adorned the middle of each upper arm. Her shins were covered by red boots that stopped just below her knees and were outlined in gold, with the tips of the toes also being golden. Also in the top of each boot was a red Memory Slot. Her attire was completed by dull golden half palm fingerless gloves.

The girl chest was protected by a thin red thruster like breast plate, red forearm armour, the ends of which were dull gold and had a memory slot near the wrists. On her back was that looked like a pair of dark red rectangles and strapped to her shoulders was another pair of dark red rectangles, these ones being MUCH smaller, they looked like some kind of handheld devices.

Around her waist was a black belt with the Lost Driver for a buckle. It looked like a red L that had been tilted sideways and the long part of the L was the Henshin Slot. It contained the Eternal Giga Memory, which looked like a white memory stick with a yellow E on the front. The belt had a memory slot on each hip, the one on the right was black and called the Maximum Slot, while the other was white and called the Form Slot. Speaking of which, within the formslot was a red Giga Memory called the Accel Memory.

Also a bright blue memory titled the Trigger Memory was in the Maximum Slot, while its partner, the yellow Luna Memory was in the Maximum Slot on her right gauntlet.

The rainbow lightning bolt cutie mark on her abdomen proved that this was Rainbow Dash, self proclaimed fastest flyer in Equestria and former element of loyalty, now known as Kamen Rider Tan: Eternal: Accel Drive!

Continue Song

"I am fine darling" replied Rarity / Wizard as she switched her right hand's ring for one the had a dragon with a long neck engraved on it: The Extend Ring, and switched the Hand Author to the left. "But you know - Duck!"

 **[Lupachi Magic Touch To Go! Lupachi Magic Touch To Go! Land! Extend Now!]**

Rainbow Dash / Eternal ducked, as her fellow Rider threw her fist through a magic seal that had appear, said arm extended, grabbing one of the mole robo's as it retraced. "These things wouldn't have been able to scratch me, let alone hurt me" Finished Rarity / Wizard offhandedly as she crushed the Mole Robo with ease.

"I was just looking out for a friend" Pouted Rainbow / Eternal, childishly.

End Song

Suddenly several of the Paraspirit robo's made illusionary copies of themselves! As a result it was impossible to tell which ones were real and which were fake!

How will the rider's deal with this?

To be continued:


	3. S1E2P2 Drive saves the Rainbow Streak

Season 1 Episode 2 Part 2 Drive saves the rainbow streak!

" _Where is he?!"_ snarled Rainbow Dash impationaly. She was around nine years of age, but had the body of sixteen year old tomboy, had slightly flushed skin, bright magenta eyes and shoulder length rainbow coloured hair.

Her attire consisted of a loose blue hoodie, black cargo pants and black trainers with white outlines.

She was currently waiting for her friend so that they could go do some parkour together. Maybe in a few years they might have been something more, if it wasn't for the incident two years ago. Rainbow had always been a head strong girl, which had gotten even worse after that incident

To be honest, Rainbow had always found it hard to connect with other people, specifically after the incident two years ago.

This was where Rainbow and several other girls were put in costumes that aged them to around 16 years of age and brainwashed them to be the will concubins of a lesbian. About a year later they had escaped, but Dash had been hypnotised along with another group, thanks to another lesbian finding the legendary flute of the piped piper! As a result, Rainbow Dash was now a lesbian, no matter how much she tried she couldn't look at a boy in a romantic light ever again!

Also, while under her control Rainbow had been forced to kill her family and been homeless ever since she was freed.

Suddenly, her sharp hearing told the rainbow haired girl that her friend was coming closer, turning she saw Marcus, her was about to years older than Rainbow, he had lightly tanned skin white hair and steel grey eyes. His attire consisted of a black t - shirt, grey pants and black combat boots.

"Took you long enough!" Snapped Dash.

Marcus had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry, I had a hard time getting away from my parents"

Rainbow fought down the urge to roll her eyes and turned away. "Whatever, let's get started"

"Before that..." Suddenly, Marcus grabbed Rainbow, flipped her over and pinned her to the ground, the impact knocking the breath out of her.

"W - w - what are y - y - you doing?!" Stammered / gasped Rainbow as she struggled to get her breath back.

Marcus leers down at her. "I've wanted you for so long Rainbow, now I'm going to have you!" With that he reaches towards his pants.

Suddenly Rainbow slammed her knee into his crotch, before leaping to her feet and taking off in a sprint. " _THAT bASTARD! I can't believe that I thought of him as a friend!"_

Using the ninja leap, she jumped up a building. "Good luck catching up with me" The rainbow haired girl muttered. "You've been doing this for a month, but I've got a lot more experience."

The girl that had enslaved Rainbow was into Parkour, as a result all of her concubines with often run with her.

"That won't help you" Came Marcus's voice, but it was very close!

Spinning round, Rainbow saw that he was leaning on the roof with a cocky smirk on his face, not even looking winded.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She was off again! Leaping down the fire escape, she ran across the street and through the old warehouse district. After several minutes of running the rainbow haired girl stopped to catch her breath. "That *Pant* should do *gasp!* it! *wheeze*"

"Think again" Before Rainbow could react she was pinned by Marcus and thanks to that long run, she didn't have the energy to push him off again.

"Why are you doing this?!" She demanded. "Heck, how are you doing this?!"

"Because you have the perfect features for me to absorb, before I show you the way to surviving the goddess!" Suddenly Marcus was covered in some kind of stream of data, with which he start to transform! He became a lot taller, looking around 19 now, breasts grew from 'his' chest and 'his' figure became that of a girl. Her skin was replaced with latex and her mouth turned into what looked like the ring from a sex doll.

"W - W - Who or what are you?!" Stammered / demanded Rainbow Dash. "Your one one them!" She accused.

Flashback:

About a month ago, Rainbow Dash was free running, when she was ambushed by another creature, identical to this one, only it's right arm was what looked like a giant paint can.

"You will be converted!" With that it shot a blast at the Rainbow haired girl, it managed to hit her arm and to her horror, it started to convert into latex!

 **[Go! Dream Vegas and Dimension cab]**

Suddenly, two tiny mechanical cars appeared on a mini road! One looked like a taxi with green wheels, while the other was a white limo with golden wheels and three red sevens on the bonnet.

They drove around the Doll attacking it constantly.

Then Rainbow felt herself get picked up and saw looked into the face of Kamen Rider Tan: Drive / Twilight Sparkle.

She laid the rainbow haired girl down on the ground, before running off to fight the Doll

Flashback over:

Before the female creature could as what the heck Rainbow Dash meant, a robotic voice yelled: **[Go! Max Flare Funky Spike and Midnight Shadow!]**

The three hotrod based Shift Cars (See chapter 1 for descriptions) flew towards the Doll Drone on their roads.

Max Flare, set fire to its road and used it to form a flaming ring, that Midnight Shadow shot several ninja stars through, which caught fire, doing even more damaged to the doll. After which Funky Spike threw itself off it's road, through the ring catching fire as it went, doing even more damaged to the doll. =YOU!= It snarled in utter hatred.

Out of the shadow's stepped Twilight Sparkle / Kamen Rider Tan: Drive: Type Speed (See chapter 1 for details on what she looks like)

" _Its her!"_ Gapped Rainbow Dash.

"Me" Came the simple reply. "Doll! You'd better fasten your seatbelt, because I'm taking you for a ride!" With that the red rider ran forwards!

Only for the Doll's arms to be enveloped by more data, when it cleared they had gained what looked like shields made of solid leather, as well as a lot of mass.

The moment the transformation was finished, the doll swung its right arm out.

" _There's no way that it'll hit me from there"_ thought Twilight / Drive in confusion. Suddenly the arm extended! "WHAT THE HELL!" The red haired girl shouted as she managed to raised her arm and block, thanks to the reflexes that Type Speed granted to her.

*SNAP!*

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" She screamed as she was sent flying into a wall with a broken arm. "Shit! That hurts!"

Suddenly Twilight / Drive saw the Doll's other fist coming towards her!

 **[Speed!]**

The Kamen Rider Tan zipped out of the way, before rocketing towards the doll, with her fist reared back.

 **[Sp - Sp - Speed!]**

 **Racing Gatling!**

The girl's arms were nothing more than a blur as she punched forwards at speeds that were impossible for a human to reached without dying!

...Only for the Doll to raise its shields, blocking all of her punches, without flinching!

Twilight / Drive was about to try again, when spikes grew out of the shield and shot at her!

 **[Sp - Speed!]**

Twilight just managed to get her **Kinetic Forearm shields** up in time, but to her surprise the spikes got through and left several scratches and holes in her arms guards.

#Warning damaged to forearm armour and Absorption Caps detected. Damaged level: Red **Kinetic Forearm Shields** and **Racing Gatling** are unable. Repairs will take two hours with no further magic expenditure! Use of any attacks that repair hands will result in further damage and risk of injury#

Drive swore under her breath as she swiped the text off her HUD (Heads Up Display) " _Lets try Funky Spike!"_

She turned the Advanced Ignition and started the process.

 **[Tire Koukan!]**

 **[Funky Spike!]**

*Dubstep music warble*

 **[Funky!]**

" **Spiking Shooter!"**

The spikes shot off the neon green tire at the doll, only for it to fire the spikes from its shields, the two met in mid air, but Twilight's spikes were quickly overwhelm and she was forced to break off her assault and roll to the side.

"...Ok! That didn't work… Lets try that new combo!"

 **[Tire Koukan!]**

 **[Midnight Shadow]**

*Shamen strum with slicing sound*

 **[Midnight!]**

 **[Shadow!]**

Twilight / Drive Type Speed, Midnight Shadow tire ran towards the Doll with her first cocked back.

 _"What is she doing?!"_ Thought Rainbow Dash in her head as she watched the girl that had saved her life seemingly run to her doom!

The Doll fired its spikes that the red haired Kamen Rider Tan, whom didn't even try to block!

Only for the projectiles to go straight through her! The red haired rider gave a smirk as her form wavered and vanished in a purple flash of light, revealing that she was some kind of clone!

Two more copies of Twilight / Drive appeared on either side of the doll, grabbing her arms and preventing her from attacking! Then the real Twilight / Drive jumped out of the Doll's shadow, before she hit the Finisher Ignitor and Focusing half of her energy into her foot.

 **[The Finisher! Full Throttle: Midnight Shadow!]**

" **MIDNIGHT CLONE DROP!"**

Instantly Twilight / Drive generated into three energy clones, that were dropping towards the doll, each with their charged foot extended. However, the Doll suddenly grew spikes out of each part of its body and shot them off!

"SHIT!" The **Shadow Midnight Clones** were destroyed and Twilight was sent back, with several spikes in her leg, that had been extra venerable thanks to her energy, in her other leg.

"H - Hey! Are you ok?!" Demanded Rainbow Dash in concern as she ran over to the downed Rider.

"Not really, but I'll live"

=Not for long!= Growled the Doll as it pulled its arm back, getting ready to shot it forwards at the downed duo.

" _Damn it!"_ cursed Twilight / Drive within her head. " _It looks like I really am useless."_

*Police Siren!*

A road appeared and a mini police patrol car zoom in as a sign materialized that read 'Emergency vehicle entrance'

Twilight somehow knew that this Shift Car's name was Justice Hunter, it zoomed along the ground in front of her and Rainbow Dash, leaving a yellow trail, just as the Doll's fist was about to cross it:

*CLANK*

"GAH!"

Several bars of several rose up, making it look like some kind of jail door, that blocked said fist.

Suddenly Justice Hunter leapt into Twilight / Drive's hand, as she smirked, climbing to her feet unsteadily. "A police car for back up? Nice!" With that she started the exchange process.

 **[Tire Koukan]**

This time the tire was bright red, it had three silver stripes going around the edge of it, that had several smaller line cutting through them. This is the Justice Hunter Tire. Across it was what looked like a silver prison cell door with a handle on each side of it, known as the Justice Cage.

 **[Justice Hunter]**

The Justice Hunter Tire knocked the Midnight Shadow Tire off Drive and phased through the girl, before locking into place around her chest.

*Police siren, jail clanging*

The Dash Screen on the Drive Driver now displayed a red police star on a black background as the Justice Cage fell into her hand.

Twilight / Drive took up a stance, albet weakly as she hadn't fully healed, before making a 'come at me motion'

With a roar of rage the Doll charged her, only for the Kamen Rider Tan to block with the Justice Cage and whack it over the head.

Rainbow Dash tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Is that all it does?!"

"Not sure" Replied Twilight / Drive, before panicking as she saw the Doll returning to its feet. "Crap! Gotta try and ability and hope for the best!"

 **[Justice Hunter!]**

Once Twilight had pumped Shift Justice Hunter three times, she tried her luck and threw the Justice Cage! Unfortunately, her injured leg buckled and the device flew over the Doll, suddenly, it stopped in mid - air and began to spin, before several bars shot out of it! They surrounded the Doll in the steel cage, after which the Justice Cage grew to five times its normal size and fell on the bars, completing the cage!

"Nice!" Commented Twilight / Drive. "I name it the **Hound Cage!** "

"...Really?" Questioned Rainbow with a sweat drop.

"I'm not good at naming attacks ok!?" Shouted Twilight / Drive as she activated the finishing attack:

 **[The Finisher! Full Throttle! Justice Hunter!]**

" **Hunting Drop!"**

Several pairs of tires appeared around the red haired Rider Tan, which she leaped into, boosting around, until she was going so fast that she was invisible to the naked eye! At that moment the tire's ejected her, sending the girl flying at the Doll with a drop kick!

*BOOOOM!*

The universe's population was now one Doll less!

"That was hard" Muttered Twilight / Drive as she started to walk away, suddenly Rainbow Dash stepped in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere, I have questions!"

"Which I can't answer. I'm sorry but the less you know the better. In fact I'd forget this ever happened!"

"Like hell! My friend just turned into some kind of monster, almost identical to the one that attacked me a while ago! Who are you? What are these things! And what happened to Marcus!"

Twilight / Drive sighed: "You heard my name when I introduced myself, I also called that monster a Doll and your friend is over there" With that the red haired girl pointed to where the Doll had exploded, revealing Rainbow's friend.

"MARCUS!" Rainbow ran over to her friend and hugged him while crying.

 **[Tire Koukan! Midnight Shadow]**

Dash's eye went wide at that sound, she turned around just in time to see Twilight / Drive switching back into Midnight Shadow Tire. "Wait! I still have more questions!"

"I've told you all that I can! I'm sorry but goodbye!"

 **[Shadow!]**

Instantly, the red haired Kamen Rider Tan faded into the shadows.

To be continued!


End file.
